


I will always come back

by Vaniri



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, Fluff, Sean is alive, the only true ending of the A Short Walk in a Pretty Town mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaniri/pseuds/Vaniri
Summary: Sean, Micah, Bill and Arthur went to meet with the Grays in Rhodes and... they all came back alive and (mostly) well





	I will always come back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [villarthetemplar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/villarthetemplar/gifts).

> May I present you the true and only ending of the "A Short Walk in a Pretty Town" mission. If it looked different for you, your game is broken and you should demand a refund.

"They almost got me! Fokers almost got me!"

You raised your head and diverted your attention from the sock you were darning to the men bursting in camp. Sean was in the front of them, ecstatic and amped up as you haven't seen him for weeks. And covered in blood. Something big must have happened in Rhodes.

You dropped the sock you were working on - _his sock_ to be exact - and rushed towards the boys. They already gathered in front of Dutch's tent, where he was supposedly trying to figure out the gang's next move, or looking for inspiration in Miller's writings.

"Sean, what's going on?" You approached him quickly, trying to determine if blood covering his jacket was his, and if yes, where it came from.

"[Y/N], my love!" Before you had time to react, he caught you in his arms and spun around with you, then pulled you tightly against his chest. "Guess who just evaded death!"

_"What?"_

"There was a shooting in Rhodes." Bill explained, more to Dutch, who had finally emerged from his tent, than you. "Bad business. The Grays must have realized we were trying to play them, and took the matters in their hands. It was bloody, Dutch, a literal massacre."

"Shooting? _Massacre?_ Jesus Christ." You eyed Sean up and down, frantic with worry. "Are you alright? Did they shoot you?"

"I almost got a fokin bullet in me head! But me eye was quicker, I nimbly ducked down and shot the bastard instead, hehe! No sharpshooter can be faster that Sean 'Agile' MacGuire!"

"The boy tripped over his own feet and the bullet missed his head." Arthur politely clarified, earning a cold glare from the ginger.

"It was a calculated dodge! I saw him aiming at me!"

"You didn't see shit, Sean. You was talking to us and turned your back at him, and then you accidentally tripped and fell, right in the moment he pulled the trigger, because you're the luckiest bastard on Earth. [Y/N]" Morgan turned to you. "Take your boy to his tent and take care of his arm. _Sean Agile MacGuire_ ran out of luck pretty quickly and the next bullet got him for sure."

So it was Sean's blood. You knew it, you felt that something was wrong with him! Not asking any more questions, you took Sean's hand - the one that seemed uninjured - in yours and tugged him away from the rest of the folks, who gathered around the boys to listen about Rhodes.

"I'm fine, [Y/N]! It ain't my blood, but the fokers' I shot back there! There was plenty of 'em, hehe." He tried to convince you that everything was alright, but didn't fight much when you seated him on his sleeping roll.

"Arthur said you got shot. I need to see your arm and clean up the wound."

"Ye believe stinky-foot Morgan more than yer own boyfriend?"

"In this case? _Yes_. Now, show me."

"And what will ye show me in return?"

An impatient glare you pierced Sean with was the only answer you had for him. Normally you would play along, you loved your brash and usually brazenly flirtatious banters, but this situation was too serious to joke around. Gunshots could be treacherous, you knew it damn too well. And dangerous, too - you still remembered what happened to Arthur not so long ago. That's why you were _really worried_ about your idiot, even though he seemed pretty fine. You had to make sure that everything was, indeed, fine. You knew him well enough to know that he would never admit that something hurt him, not in front of you at least, trying to keep his tough man play as long as possible.

Sean probably noticed you weren't in mood for his jokes, because without any more protests, he shrugged off his jacket, quickly got rid of his vest and then, after unbuttoning his shirt, he slid the sleeve down his arm, revealing his injury.

"See? It's not that bad, no need to make a fuss"

The wound was indeed not that bad, just a graze. Deep, but definitely not lethal. You inspected it carefully, trying to stave off the thoughts invading your mind. The boys' words still echoed in your head. Shooting. Massacre. _The bullet missed his head_. 

No matter how much you tried not to think about it, you couldn't deny the terrifying truth. You almost lost Sean today. That whole mess ended just with a grazed arm, but could have with a hole in his head if it wasn't for his incredible luck. Your beloved man could have been gone forever. You could have been deprived of his heartwarming smile, his laugh that made your heart flutter every time you heard it, and his warm embrace that felt like the entire world to you. That thought frightened you completely.

Before you realized what you were doing, you wrapped your arms around Sean and hugged him tight. He hissed from pain your sudden action inflicted on his arm.

"[Y/N], everything alright?" He patted your back soothingly with his fine hand, trying to sound cool, but your sudden action visibly confused him.

"Yes, yes. I'm just... glad you're back." 

"Of course I am, why I wouldn't be? I will always come back to you! No one can bring down Sean Ma..."

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, you closed his lips with a delicate, yet meaningful kiss, that melted him completely. You knew that he was right. Whatever happens, no one and nothing can take him from you.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a little gift for my friend Jen, ugh-my-back on tumblr :3  
You can find me there too, as vaniri


End file.
